


i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

by yezh (kirpee)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirpee/pseuds/yezh
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor enjoy a moment of stillness while on their honeymoon.Neither of them can believe that they belong to each other.





	i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent fluff disguised as a birthday gift for my lovely lovely friend @phoebe99144.
> 
> These lovely dorks deserve to be happy and married.
> 
> Title is taken from e.e. cummings' "i carry your heart with me(i carry it in"

Viktor kissed the ring on Yuuri’s hand for the thousandth time today. It was the one that he had given Yuuri all those years ago in front of the cathedral in Spain. And Yuuri had done the same.

And today he had given it to Viktor again, while telling everyone how much he loved Viktor. He’d slipped the ring onto Viktor’s finger, a small shy smile on his face as he slipped on the gold band, promising to cherish Viktor, in sickness and in health until death do they part.

Viktor cried. The tears started when Yuuri told him that Viktor was all he wanted, all he would ever want. Because Viktor felt the same. Ever since Yuuri danced against him after 16 flutes of champagne, his tie on his head and inhibitions gone. He fell in love in an instant that day and he had fallen in love with Yuuri all over again in front of the altar.

Now they were laying in bed, Yuuri nestled in the half circle of Viktor’s body. Viktor’s lips still lingered over Yuuri’s ring.

“You’ve done that a thousand times today,” Yuuri laughed quietly, barely heard over the shush of the tide next to their honeymoon beach house.

“I just can’t believe it,” Viktor admitted. “That you’re mine.” 

Yuuri took Viktor’s hand and looked over their entangled fingers before pressing a soft kiss to Viktor’s ring. “I’ve been yours for a long time,” he said.

They stayed in silence for a while. Yuuri kept turning Viktor’s hand over, running his finger over the ring.

“I can’t believe it either, you know,” Yuuri whispered. “That I have you.”

“You’ve had my heart since you danced at the banquet,” Viktor said. “You moved beautifully, like you were on the ice. You had a confidence about you that I fell in love with.”

Yuuri laughed. “Seductive pork cutlet bowl.”

Viktor laughed along with him. It had been years since the Eros routine, but Viktor could remember Yuuri telling him that pork cutlet bowls were his Eros like it was yesterday.

Yuuri turned over so he faced Viktor. He cupped Viktor’s face in his hands and moved forward until their foreheads were touching. “I love you,” he murmured.

Viktor kissed him with his heart full.

“I love you too.”


End file.
